After the Pain
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert wanted to put her in his past, he wanted to move on and forget the traitor that he had married. Trying to do that just might be the end of him though. If Robert didn't get answers he would never get past this. AU a different take on what happened after the explosion in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

After the Pain

After the explosion.

After the betrail.

After he left she was alone.

Robert still couldn't believe he had married a trader. He had given her his soul and would have spent his life loving her. It had been a little over a week since he had walked out of her hospital room having demanded a divorce, and telling he never wanted to see her again. He wanted to hate her, he wanted to stop thinking about her. He didn't want to worry about her injuries or how she was healing. The last thing he wanted to think about was how much he loves her and still wants her in his life. She is his wife and he loves her, he will love her as long as he lives and he knows that.

Robert had asked Sean to send him off on an assignment, anything just to get of Paris. The only thing Sean had for him was a short escort detail, it wasn't the type of assignment he would usually even be offered but Sean knows he needed time to deal with what had happened. As Robert was packing he found a letter in his bag, all that was written on it was his name. He turned it over and was about to open it but knew he had to finish packing or he would miss his flight. He put it in his jacket pocket so he could read it later. When he was done packing he was out the door.

Once Robert was seated on the plane to Lyon he pulled the letter out of his pocket. He felt he knew who had left this for him, he wasn't sure what she would have to say but knew he had to read it. Robert took a deep breath then pulled the paper out, unfolding it then just stared at her handwriting. After a moment he focused on the words on the paper.

My dear Robert,

If you are reading this it means I did not come back home with you. It means you found out about the double agent and think the worst of me. I am truly sorry. I can't imagine what you must think of me now. I understand that you must hate me but I need you to know what we had was real. I will never love another, not like I love you. You are the only man I will ever need. The time we shared together I will cherish for the rest of my life however short that might be. Robert please know I never lied about my feeling for you. I wanted everything we talked about, all our plans. I wanted our life together. You have every right not to trust me or believe a word from me. I know you must think I am the worst thing that ever happened to you. Maybe I was but I do not regret a moment I had with you. With you, I was just Anna, not an agent, not a scared young woman. I was your wife. For the first time in my life, I know who I was and where I belonged. Remember sometimes things aren't what they seem, even if there's some proof. I don't know where I am now, on the run, in prison, maybe I'm dead. If it's the last one Robert, someone close to you has blood on his hands.

My beautiful husband, I will love you always,

Your devoted wife Anna Scorpio

Robert read it over twice, she hadn't tried to deny anything. She didn't make up some story hoping to change how he feels. Not sure what to think he folded the letter and put it back in the envelope then back in his pocket and sat back in his seat. When he closed his eyes he could see her dancing around him in the moonlight, she is so beautiful so alluring. From their first kiss, he knew he had to have her. He was already falling for her. She had given herself to him willingly. He had known she was nervous but thought it was the camera, but even after he's covered it he could tell she was still nervous. When he realized what she was giving him he knew he should have stopped but he wasn't in bed with his partner, he was in bed with the woman he was falling in love with, the woman that was falling in love with him.

Robert opened his eyes and shook his head trying to rid the thoughts of her from his head. She was in his dreams he couldn't stop that but he'd be damned if he was going to let her invade his conscious thought. He had to focus on what he was doing, there was a diplomate that needed an escort while in Lyon and Robert needed to go over his file so he knows what he was walking into. After he was done reading he understood why Sean didn't want to send him. He could do this in his sleep. There wasn't much to keep his mind busy but at least he wasn't in Paris. Anna was still in the hospital there. He told himself he didn't want to see her that he didn't need to know how badly she had been injured but he would still find himself at the hospital in the evening fighting the urge to go see her. Staying busy might be the only way to keep from thinking about her. Then and there Robert decided to throw himself into whatever case Sean could give him, anything to keep from thinking about Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sean was in his office working, he'd had his hands full lately the new agents were good but they weren't the same as the team he'd had a month and a half ago. Robert was out there getting results so that was keeping the higher-ups happy but he would run out of steam before long and the rest of team had to start getting results before that happened. He looked up when O'Reilly walked in, "Hey do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, but make it quick," Sean said putting down the papers he'd been reading. He had known it was only a matter of time before she came in here to talk to him. Sean even knew this was going to be about Robert's workload of late.

"What's wrong with sonny boy? He's been a mess since that explosion Anna Devane was injured in."

"Scorpio just needs some time. He'll settle back down soon enough. I think he blames himself for what happened to Anna and is trying to keep busy so he doesn't feel guilty. He did cause the explosion that she was injured in."

O'Reilly wondered if Sean really believed that was all that was going on with Robert. "Sean you have to know there's more to it, he cares for her. I think he might have even started to fall in love with her."

"I don't know about that, but I do know he is the one asking for the assignments. He is getting the job done and that's what we're here for so I'm not going to complain."

"I thought he was your friend. Have you seen him lately? I mean really looked at him. He's a mess, he's not sleeping, he's not eating. The man can't afford to lose any more weight."

"I'm sure whatever's bothering him will pass, and then he'll back to his old self."

"That's only if he doesn't get himself killed before then Sean."

"O'Reilly I really think you're overreacting. The team was hit hard when Anna was hurt and it came out the Swede was a double agent. I think we are all dealing with that in our own ways. Give him time, Scorpio is a pro and he'll be back to his old self before you know it."

"I hope you're right Donely." Slowly O'Reilly got up, watching her bosses face. She wasn't sure what he was keeping from her but Sean knew more about what was going on than he was going to share with her. Whatever that was better not cost Robert his life.

After she had left Sean put his head in his hands. This was not how this was supposed to work out. For the last month and a half, Robert had been demanding to take any assignment Sean could give him. The fact Robert had been shot in the arm once and could have been killed when a building collapsed seconds after he got out hadn't gone unnoticed. Sean knew why Robert was doing this, and like O'Reilly, he hoped Robert wouldn't get himself killed before he got his emotions under control. Sean had known Robert for a while now and he had never seen him respond to a woman the way he had when Anna Devane had walked into his office six months before. That day Sean would never have imagined what would happen next. He had no idea that one assignment would change everything and that he would be forced to do the unthinkable. Sean had just wanted the best team the WSB had ever seen and believed the choice he made would guaranty that. It didn't though. In fact, it had left his team broken and Sean didn't know if there was any way to fix what he had set in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robert collapsed on the bed in his hotel room as soon as he entered the room. This last assignment had almost killed him. There should have been a team there Robert knew that but he had insisted on doing it on his own. The harder he had to push himself, the more challenging the assignment was the more he liked it. When all he could think about was completing the missions and getting out alive then the less he could think about Anna. Sleep came but only with exhaustion, when his body and mind just couldn't go on any longer. When he ate it was for survival only, often his body would be screaming at him to eat. He knew if he kept going like this he was going to kill himself.

Was his timing off? Had his body started to fail him because of the abuse he was putting it through? Whatever the reason, Robert knew he should have been safely away from that building before it collapsed. Robert can't let himself get sloppy now, that would lead to a much shorter life expectancy. He exhaled loudly staring up at the ceiling, "Get it together Scorpio," he scolded himself.

After a few minutes, Robert noticed his things had been sent up to this room, after he'd laid there for a few more minutes he sat up. Might as well take a shower, maybe that will help a little. He got up to get his shaving kit and noticed a note by his bags.

This was in the pocket of a jacket you sent to the cleaners, they returned it unharmed.

Robert opened it and found the envelope with his name on it, the one that held the letter Anna had left for him. Robert opened it and started reading before even thinking about how much it would hurt to do so. Again he read it over twice. What was this part about things not being what they seem even when there's proof? Why had she put that in there? The rest of the letter was about them, was that about them as well? Your devoted wife? She knows I found out she was the double agent how can she say she is devoted to anything?

He laid back down the shower forgotten. "Oh Anna, why? I thought I knew you. Yes, we married before we knew each other but after I bore my soul to you. I thought you had done the same." He spoke to her as if she was in the room with him, longing for her to answer him, to finally give him the answers he needed. I don't hate you, Anna, I never will. You have no idea how wrong everything is now that I don't have you. I need answers, he thought. There was only one person that could tell him what he needs but would she tell him the truth?

Again Robert started reading her letter, "Someone close to you has blood on his hands," he read. Anna had known she might die that night, that something could go wrong or she wouldn't have left this note. What had made her believe that. She had no way of know he would cause an explosion that could have killed her. Had she known someone was looking for the double agent, did she know he was that person? No that wasn't it, she doesn't say he found out about her. He looked it over again, she doesn't deny being the double agent but she doesn't admit it either he notices. "What are you trying to tell me Luv?" Robert knew there was a reason Anna left this for him. She had known there was a chance she wouldn't come home that night. She believed there was a chance she could die. Who did she think would have had something to do with that? Was it someone we both know, someone I trust?

Robert sat up again, this was what he had to focus on, he knew that now. He will never get his life back on track if he doesn't deal with everything Anna Devane. If he is ever going to move on he has to find out what had really happened and what made Anna do what she did. There was too much he didn't understand for him not to try and find the truth. They loved each other he knew that. What he didn't know was if she loved him how could she have betrayed him like she had.

Robert has been running himself into the ground trying to avoid dealing with his personal life, why not use that same determination to move on? Tomorrow he would go to Sean and ask for some time off, so far he had given him what he wanted, now hopefully Sean will give him what he needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sean I need this! There are other agents that can do that." Robert had been talking to Sean for fifteen minutes, so far Sean didn't seem to be willing to agree to what Robert was asking for.

"They could but I want you on this."

"I have to deal with my emotions. If I don't I might not come back from the next assignment. I know I made mistakes on this last one."

"You came very close to getting yourself killed, I read the report." Sean sat back in his chair, Robert was standing on the other side of his desk. "I guess O'Reilly can handle this one. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"I'm not really sure. There's something that I need to deal with and until I do I'm going to be distracted by that. I realized last night that I have to find a way to move past the things that have a hold on me. Maybe I've found a way to do that, maybe not but I know I need time to focus on that."

Sean knew Robert had to deal with how he was feeling about Anna now. If his plan had worked he would have had both of them still on his team. Sadly that isn't what happened, Anna was still getting medical treatment and Robert was walking the edge and any little bump could send him over into the abyss. Sean didn't care that they thought they cared enough for each other to get married, they had broken the rules and that was unacceptable. Maybe Robert was finally ready to deal with the fall out from what they had done. Sean hated what had happened to Anna but know with this job there was always a risk, they all knew that. "Fine, I'm giving you a month. That had better be enough time."

"Thank you, Sean. I'm not sure what my next step is but I know I have to deal with this before it destroys me." Robert got up and left Sean's office determined to find out the truth behind what Anna had done and why.

Sean watched him leave, he had never seen Robert like this before. He was always able to keep it together, he might lose his temper but he always kept his wits about him. Why was this problem with Anna Devane messing with one of the best agents he had even known so badly? Anna was young, maybe too young to be an agent but Sean had gotten his way. He knew she was perfect for the plan he had to take down Cesar Faison so he had fast-tracked her training, taking a personal interest in that training. Sean had known he had to get her exposure with other agents, Anna ate up everything she was taught. The need to prove she was good enough to be a part of the WSB always pushed her to do better, it was why Sean knew she was perfect. His plan had been working perfectly, she was building a reputation as the hotshot young agent that got results, all while getting closer to Faison and the DVX. Then he had partnered her with Scorpio. Sean thought having Anna work with Robert would give her yet another approach to situations to learn from. They were successful, they got the hostage out. It was when they went on the run that Sean believed everything went sideways.

When Sean had received the report about Robert and Anna getting married he couldn't believe they could be that stupid. It was when they returned that Sean started to worry that it was more than a couple agents getting swept up in the mission. They both seemed different after they returned from Italy, that's when he had become convinced that he had a problem on his hands. There was something in the way they looked at each other and it scared Sean. There was now this connection or a bond between them that was stronger than the one either of them had to the team and the WSB. They were their own team now. Sean could see they would always be true to each other, the problem was in the WSB you were expected to be true to the WSB.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a very productive three and a half weeks. Robert had collected so much information, now he has to try to make sense of it all. The leads he had followed and the facts he had found had confused him at first but now he thought he had all the answers. It was the answers that bothered him the most. Maybe he hadn't found out what he thought he had. Once he was back in his hotel room he would go over it all again.

After four hours Robert stood up again, there were papers and photos spread across the small table in his room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he took deep breaths trying to control his anger. This was wrong, just so wrong and there was one person that put it all in motion. Robert had to calm down enough to get some sleep, tomorrow he would deal with the man that felt he had the right to destroy Robert's life.

The next day Robert woke up later than he meant to, but he had slept better than he had in months. He even wanted breakfast this morning so he ate knowing this could be a very long day. Once he was ready for the day he left his hotel room ready to confront the man he had thought was his friend.

Sean was heading up a team meeting, there were a couple cases coming up that he needed to go over with them. At least Robert would be back soon from his time off, hopefully, he's had time to deal with his emotions and will be ready to get back to work. "We have one week before the reports come out, once they have the DVX will be making their moves they do this every time," Sean was addressing the agents in his office. The door opened and Sean looked up, "You're back sooner than I thought you would be Scorpio. Great to see you. Have a seat we're just in the middle of a briefing."

Robert stepped into his office, "HOW COULD YOU?" The four agents in the office all turned hearing the hatred in Robert's voice. It was matched by the hatred that was in his eyes. No one said anything, then Robert repeated, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Robert, what's going on?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You know what you did," Robert said with venom in his voice.

"I don't, and I don't think this is the time or place for this conversation."

O'Reilly stood up and walked over to Robert, "Hey sonny, let's go get a coffee maybe give you a chance to calm down."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've dealt with him!" Robert didn't look at her while he spoke, he never looked away from Sean. The two men stared at each other while the other people in the room watched them, none of them sure what they should do. Robert moved over to Sean desk, putting his hands on it and leaning forwards, getting very close to Sean. "She. Is. My. Wife!"

Sean suddenly understands why Robert was here and what he had actually been doing with his time off. "You both knew the rules!"

Robert stood up straight again, "Yes we did, that's why we wanted to quit."

"I couldn't let that happen!" Sean shot back. O'Reilly knew this was going to get a lot worse and told the other agents that they should give Sean and Robert time to talk alone. She made sure they went far enough that they wouldn't overhear the argument she was sure was about to start behind the door she had just closed.

"You wanted me to hate her, you set her up!"

Sean walked around his desk, "I wanted you to hate her, you're right about that. What gives you the right to think you can break the rules and not pay a price?"

"All we did was fall in love!"

"All you did was break the rules!" Sean wasn't going to stand here and have one of his agents talk to him like this. "She is still a child and you married her. What were you thinking?"

Robert punched him in the jaw, hard. Sean was knocked on his ass, and that's where he was when Robert started yelling at him. "Anna Devane is all woman, her life made her older than her years. She didn't get to be a happy child, she was forced to grow up very quickly. That's what you liked though wasn't? Her drive to prove she's good enough. To prove despite her age she could do the jobs you gave her."

Sean got up and wiped the blood from his lip, "You had no right to marry her."

"Why Sean? Did I steal your plaything, your little toy that you wanted to control? To use for your twisted little game."

"She is a WSB agent, someone you should have respected not taken advantage of!"

Robert grabbed Sean by his suit jacket, "She is a woman, the woman I love. I did not take advantage of her!"

"Get off me," Sean shoved him back. "What is it you think I did?"

"What I know you did. I have the proof and I will use it if I have to."

"You can't scare me."

"On no? You don't think your bosses will think what you did was wrong, that you crossed a line. So they already know you sent her to the DVX, that you made her take those assignments from Faison?"

Sean grabbed Robert this time, he pulled his jacket bringing them face to face. "How do you know that?"

"Did you forget I'm good at my job? This is what I do. I get answers, the ones people don't want to be found," Robert said smugly then pushed Sean away from him. "You let me believe she betrayed me! You let the Swede take the fall, you had him killed. And why, because you wanted to teach me a lesson?"

"You and Devane broke the rules! You had to pay for that." The anger building in him now, Sean was their boss he would deal with them how he saw fit.

"What you did was a hell of a lot worse then us falling in love and getting married. You killed an innocent man! You turned on your own plant and let her take the fall. How far would you have gone? Would you have let me spiral so far that I ended up dead? I was well on my way there."

"I didn't want any of that! I never wanted anyone dead, I wanted my team. You and Anna are among the best I've ever seen, with the Swede and O'Reilly I knew I had the best team the WSB would ever have. I wanted to break you and Anna up, that's all. I wanted my team and as long as you were together you two were the team."

"So when we told you we wanted to leave the WSB, is that when you decided to destroy us? We knew the fact we had married was against the rules, that's why we wanted out. We made our choice, clearly that didn't work for you, did it?"

"No, you're right. I wasn't willing to let either of you walk away. This team, this job, that's what you should be committed to, not your latest fling." Sean was on his ass again before he knew what had happened. Robert standing over him, fist clenched ready to strike again.

"Anna is not a fling!"

"I know that now." Sean put his head down, not bothering to stand up. "I saw how you had both been affected by the other. That scared me, you were so in tune with each other. There was nothing that was going to change that. I saw it as a weakness, you were both vulnerable because of how you felt about the other."

"So you thought you should frame her as a double agent when there never was one in the first place? That making me hate her and doubt everything about her was the way to deal with us loving each other?"

Sean finally stood back up, his eye was already starting to bruise. "What does loving her have to do with anything? You're WSB agents with jobs to do."

"Not just agents! People! Two people that belong together. I have never felt like this before. Couldn't you see what losing her was doing to me?"

"I thought it was your anger about her being a double agent that was driving you. Even when O'Reilly came and told me it was about Anna I didn't want to believe her." Sean looked at Robert again, "You actually want me to believe you love her so much you want to walk away from the WSB?"

"If I can't be married to her and be an agent, then yes. Anna Scorpio is all I need."

"Didn't you demand a divorce? I was there listening at the door."

"I did, but I couldn't bring myself to file them when she sent them back." Robert had already been working on finding out what had really happened when the signed papers had arrived. As he flipped through them, he had seen all the tears she had shed while reading them over. Her signature looked so shaky, she must have been crying so hard when she forced herself to sign them. He had ripped them up knowing she was as broken up as he was over their split.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Sean asked his head down again, the fight had gone out of him now. This man was his friend not just one of his agents, he hated seeing him in this much pain.

"I need to find her. I need to make her understand I don't hate her. That I still want the life we had planned."

"I don't know where she is. After Anna left the hospital she must have gone into hiding. I know she still needs more treatments but I don't think she was planning on having them done at the same hospital. Robert, the Swede isn't dead but someone had to go down for that. New name, new line of work, he's fine."

Robert sat down in the chair by Sean's desk. "Do you know the extent of her injuries?" Robert asked quietly, sadness now present in his voice.

"I know she has already had a surgery on her face, there will have to be more after that has healed some. Other than that I don't know. Anna had refused to see me after the day you walked out. She told me I had cost her the only home she has ever had and that I am just as twisted as the DVX agent that she had worked with on my orders."

"I'm going to find her, consider this my notice. I quit!" Robert got up to leave, "Just so you know, I will always pick Anna over anything else."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robert was in his hotel room packing, he had read over the information he had found again. He had even re-read Anna's letter for probably the thousandth time. There was nothing that hinted where Anna may have gone, who she might have turned to. Robert knew she didn't have a family, there was no one waiting at home to hear how she had been doing. Where would she go? Would she want to be somewhere familiar, or somewhere new where she could fade in and be unnoticed? Would she find a new line of work or stay in the spy game? Other than the letter she had left him, there had been no other attempts to contact him.

Robert looked up when he heard someone knock. When he opened it O'Reilly was there with some kind of takeout. "Donely told me you quit. I don't know what he did but I want to help you fix it." O'Reilly looked at his face, clearly, Sean was the only one that got hit this morning.

"What he did doesn't matter. It's in the past and there's nothing about that, that needs to be fixed."

"Are you going to try and find her?"

Robert looked at the woman that had been his partner on so many assignments, she knows him better than most. "What did you bring to eat? I'll talk while we eat."

O'Reilly smiled then pulled the food they both sat down and started eating, Finally, she spoke, "I warned you about her."

Robert smiled thinking back to their conversation after he and Anna had returned from Italy. "It was already too late for warns O'Reilly. Anna was already my wife."

"You two are really married?"

"Yes." Robert held eye contact, "I need her."

"Then I want to help," she offered.

"I'm not an agent. Couldn't you get in trouble for helping me?"

"Do you even know where to start? Where would she go? I am offering to help you, even if it's just to keep you on track."

Robert smiled, "Thank you. I don't know where she would have gone. There's no home to go back, no family. She threw herself into being an agent because that was all she had."

"Until you came along," O'Reilly said smiling at him. "Would she go somewhere that is special now because it's connected to you and her?"

"Could it be that easy?"

"It might be, what are you thinking?"

"I think I'm going back to Italy. To San Ramo where we got married."

"Good luck Sonny boy." O'Reilly got up to leave, she knew he would want to leave a quickly as he could. "You stay in touch, I want to know if you find her." She touched his cheek, "Anna Devane must be one hell of a woman to have affected you this way."

"Anna Scorpio," he smiled at her. "There will never be anyone for me but her."

"Sean asked me to tell you that he lead her to believe she could be in danger the last time he talked to her. He also said he's sorry, but I think that is something that should come directly from the man not through a messenger."

"Thank you, O'Reilly."

"Go get her." She smiled back at him then left him alone in his room. Robert hadn't known where to start looking for her, San Ramo seems like the most logical place to start. Even if she just past through someone might remember her being there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robert wasn't sure where to start looking, who he should approach, but he did know where he wanted to go first. After he had gotten a room he walked toward the fountain they had been married by. He let the memory of that day wash over him as he walked. They had escaped the DVX, leaving them behind in France and they were together. The pull they felt, the need for the other intensified by the adrenaline. He reached out to her kissing her passionately while they were still partly in the water. The little old woman that had interrupted them on the beach, the same woman that would lead them to what would end up being their wedding. As they walked through the village behind her, Anna held on to him, his arm around her. This woman got them clothing and a place to stay. As they watched the other couples walk towards what would be a group ceremony, he knew the woman in his arms was the only woman he would ever need. Anna had felt the same way and they made their way over to join the other couples. Filomena, that amazing woman that seemed to be there just for them to act as their guide. She waited for them and had even helped them with their vows. Standing there in front of the fountain Robert could see it all, it had been so perfect. Robert smiled as it came to him, the person Anna would turn to if she came here was Filomena.

Robert made his way through the village, he moved quickly. He needed to know if he was getting any closer to finding Anna. As he got closer to the little house they had visited before leaving for Paris he saw Anna. Even if she had a scarf covering part of her face, he knew that was her. His breath caught in his throat, at that moment the only thing in his mind was Anna. He took in the sight of her, slowly his eyes moved over her body. Again she took his breath away, this time a joy he never thought he would feel filled him. He hadn't really thought about being a father before but seeing her today. His beautiful slim bride now had a beautifully swollen belly. Unless he was very wrong the time to think about fatherhood had passed. There was an urge to call out her name but he had no voice, all he could do was walk towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna was out on her afternoon walk when she was overwhelmed by thoughts of Robert. She thought with time this would start happening less and less, but she had been very wrong. The last time she had seen Robert, he had been so angry, so crawl but she understood why he had been that way. There was no way she could ever tell him the truth, she had tried the only thing she could think of that wouldn't be treason by leaving him the letter with the cryptic message. It had been months and nothing. She had signed the divorce papers he'd had sent to her hospital room. As much as it had hurt she had signed them. Robert was never coming for her and he would never know that there was one perfect thing that came from their short marriage. Anna rubbed her belly as she walked, "You will have your father's name even if he doesn't know about you. Robert as much as I know you would want a son I feel this baby is a girl. Filomena also thinks it will be a baby girl, something about how I'm carrying the baby." Anna often talked to Robert as she walked, she knew the people in the village talked about her but she didn't care. Only knowing a few Italian words made it easier to ignore them. "I hope you like Robin for a girls name, Robert if it is a boy of course." Sean had made sure she was well taken care of that she wouldn't be in need of money for some time. He had called it a severance package, but she knew it was just his way of trying to make himself feel better about what he had done to her. She didn't like needing this money but as long as the DVX was looking for her she knew she had to stay out of sight.

After leaving the hospital in Paris Anna had had no idea where to go or what to do. She wanted to feel close to Robert having been told she was pregnant with his child while she was in the hospital. That had led her to come here, again Filomena had found her and taken her in. Slowly they had been teaching each other a few words so they could communicate. For now, this could be where she stays, their baby should be born where they were married.

There would still have to be at least two more procedures to take care of the scaring on the right side of her face. A part of her didn't want the scar completely gone. She knew men thought she was pretty, having a scar might change how they think about her. She had found the man she was meant to be with, but she had also lost him. No one would ever take his place. She could see him looking at her so much love in his eye, here it was so easy to feel close to Robert. She smiled and turned the last corner before she would get back to the cottage she was living in, right next door to Filomena.

She smiled when she glanced up and thought she saw Robert walking toward her. This wasn't the first time this had happened, so it didn't surprise her like before she knew this was just her mind playing tricks on her. After a moment Anna realized this was different. Usually, it was just a quick flash of his face in a crowd. This man was walking towards her, he was looking right at her and he was smiling. Anna stopped walking suddenly unsure of her feet. Was this really happening?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She had stopped walking, now she was just staring at him. Robert noticed he was moving slower now, neither of them would look away. When he finally reached her, he saw the tears in her eyes. He reached out and touched her belly then smiled and knelt down in front of her. With his hand still on her belly he leaned in, "Hello little one, aren't you a surprise. You don't know me but I'm your daddy." Anna started crying, he was really here. Robert had come for her after all and he didn't seem to be angry. Robert glanced up at her then started talking to her belly again. "If your mommy will take me back I want to be a part of your life."

"If I'll take you back? Don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," Robert stood up and touched her cheek. "It took me a while but I figured out what you were trying to tell me in your letter."

"I was starting to think you'd found it but never read it because you didn't care about what I had to say."

"The idea of not reading never even crossed my mind. I read it when I found it but I was in no shape to even think about what you were trying to tell me. I spent close to two months doing everything in my power not to think about you. Then when I almost got myself killed I knew I had to deal with the aftermath of you."

"Oh Robert, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that." He stroked her hair that hung over her shoulder. "I know the truth, I know it was Sean that gave you that assignment even before you and I met. I also know he set us up. He wanted me to find out and believe you were a double agent so we would break up. So he could keep his team together."

"What?" Anna was shocked, Sean had warned her that an agent was getting suspicious and that she needed to be careful, he had told her it was the DVX, not her husband, well her ex-husband now.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else," Robert suggested.

"I think you're right." Anna started to turn then she looked back at Robert, "Did you mean what you said to our baby? Are you here for me, for us?"

Robert pulled her into his arms, "I came to find my wife." He kissed her tenderly, he thought he could feel her insecurity. That maybe she didn't believe this was happening. "I love you Anna Scorpio." He kissed her again letting her feel the desire he still felt for her. She was now kissing him back with such intense need it took him by surprise. When the need for air made them break apart Robert smiled at her, "I couldn't bring myself to file the divorce papers. When I saw how hard it had been for you to sign them I knew you were just as messed up about this as I was."

"You're still my husband?"

"Yes, Mrs. Scorpio."

Anna took his hand and lead him the rest of the way to her walk. "Were you on your way to Filomena's?"

"I thought if you had come here after leaving Paris she would be who you went to see."

"She found me, I was sitting by the fountain crying, most of my face still covered with bandages. She took me in and even got me set up in this cottage." They walked inside, it was a small space but it seems perfect to Robert. A small table with two chairs in a small kitchen a sitting room on the other side of the space. There were two doors leading out of the room, he assumed one would be a bedroom the other the bathroom. "It's not much but I love it." Robert looked around then saw a picture of the two them, it had been taken on their wedding day. He picked it up running his fingers along it. "Filomena gave me that. I'm not sure she fully understood why you were not here with me. She wants to believe I came to recover while you were busy working." Then Anna smiled, "Well I think that's what she thinks, we're still working on understanding each other."

"We should talk Anna, should we sit here?" he gestured to the table. Anna nodded and they both sat down. "A short time after we got back to Paris Sean told me he thought there was a double agent. I was told I would be made aware when he had more information."

"We had been back for close to three months when you went looking for the double agent. Until I saw you there that night I didn't know what going on. I had gotten the feeling Sean was cutting me lose a few days before that. When you were a little different that afternoon, the last time we made love I knew I had to leave you that letter, just in case."

I think Sean expected us to break up or hoped we would. He did this to punish us for getting married. I was able to find out what our former boss did all in the hopes of breaking us up but keeping his team together. He just wanted us to be good little agents that were only committed to the job. He said something that you and me were a team now and it couldn't stay that way."

"Sean did this to us, I knew it. He paid me off, he made sure I had enough money to go into hiding. I was to keep my mouth shut about what I had really been working on." Anna laughed to herself, it sounded bitter, not amused. "I was expected to get close to Faison, it looks like it didn't matter I heard he has died."

"I didn't look too far into him or the DVX's involvement in this but I think Sean even made a deal with him before his death. A deal for you to get you out of the position Sean had put you in the first place." Robert went on to tell her more about what he had found over the last month. The depths Sean had gone to break them up and about the confrontation that had lead to him leaving the WSB and coming after her.

When he was done talking he could tell Anna was still trying to accept everything he had just told her. "I did what he wanted. Sean wanted me to get inside the DVX, he knew I was the type of woman Faison would be interested in."

"That's interesting because he tried to tell me you are still a child that I had taken advantage of you, that I never should have married you." Then Robert thought of something, "Did Donely ever make any advances toward you?"

"No he was all business, I felt like he only saw me as a tool he was moulding into the perfect weapon." Anna smiled, "I need to know one thing."

"What's that Annie?"

She smiled, he is the only person that has ever called her Annie. "You know I am not a double agent, that I didn't betray you. Do you know that the only reason I agreed to take that last mission with the DVX was because Faison had threatened you."

"I couldn't figure that part out. I knew the information you were going to pass on was all false information but I didn't know how they made you do it."

"It had to be part of their plan," Anna concluded. "What I want to know is can you forgive me?"

"I'm the one that needs forgiveness Luv. I walked out on you. I said terrible things to you, things I can never take back."

"Robert I know why you reacted like that. If you could would you change what happened, if you knew then what you know now."

"I would take it all back. I would have stayed by your side, I might have even been there when you found out about this little one," he said touching her belly again.

Anna covered his hand and slid it more to the right side, "She's over here."

After a few seconds, he felt the baby move then kick, "You think it's a girl?"

Anna nodded, "I want to name her Robin. If I'm wrong the baby and I have already agreed he'll be Robert just like his father," Anna told him with a smile.

"I think that sounds wonderful." He reached up and undid her scarf, "I need to see it." There was now a much smaller bandage than the last time he had seen her. "I am so sorry," his hand trembled as touched the bandage.

"I still need a couple more treatments, but when they are all done I shouldn't really have any scar at all."

"I don't care about that, I just hate that you were hurt because of me."

"I don't blame you for this," Anna touched his hand that was still at the side of her face.

"I had gotten a room, I didn't know if I would find you here. Anna, I want to spend the night with my wife."

"Oh darling, I want that too."

"Don't go anywhere. I will be back before you know it." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "There will be more of that when I get back," he said with a smile then turned and left the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robert was almost back at Anna's cottage when a small woman rushed up to him, "Oh Roberto, you here. The bambina," she was smiling from ear to ear. "Roberto, you bambina." She touched his arm

"Yes I'm back, I am here for Anna and our baby."

Robert was holding flowers in his left hand but that didn't stop her from grabbing his hand. She smiled when she felt his wedding ring, "I tell her." Then she said a lot in Italian he didn't understand. "Roberto come back."

Robert thought he had understood her and now knew what Anna mean about almost being able to communicate with Filomena. "I came back, you knew I would."

She smiled, "Oh, Roberto!"

Robert could tell she was extremely happy that he was here. That the little family she'd had a part in bringing together were together again and would be expanding soon. Anna was right there was no better place for their child to be born than where her parents had been married. "I'm on my way back to Anna's now."

Filomena took his arm, there was still a smile on her face, she started walking towards the cottage with him. She was talking away but Robert didn't understand a thing she was saying, something told him it was good things. Once in a while, he knew she was talking about the baby, but mostly he was just smiling about the fact she seemed so happy that he was there. Filomena walked into the cottage without knocking calling out a greeting.

Anna came out of one of the other room and smiled seeing Robert standing there with Filomena. She put her hands over her mouth, Filomena was going on about finding him and bring him home. Robert was grinning holding a bouquet of flowers. Somehow it looked like he had been dragged home and was looking for forgiveness. Maybe part of that was true, Anna knew Robert thought she needed to forgive him, he was still blaming himself for what happened to her face.

Robert smiled, "Hi honey, I'm home." Anna didn't think anything had ever sounded better.

"Roberto so skinny." There was a lot of Italian with a few English words thrown in, Anna nodded and smiled then Filomena left.

Anna walked over to him, "You are too skinny, Filomena thinks our time apart did that and she will be back with supper soon." She put her arms around him and kissed him. Then he gave her the flowers and she turned to put them in a vase.

Robert smiled, "You're happy here, aren't you?"

"I felt I could be happy here, it was as good as any other to hide out in. At least here I had memories of you. Now I have you."

"Why are you hiding out? What happened?"

"Sean told me the DVX was looking for me the last time I talked to him. That was the same day you walked out. He came in a little while later and told me I would be taken care of but that he DVX were on to what I had been doing and wanted answers."

"Wow, one lie after another from that man. O'Reilly came to see me before I left Paris, she didn't know everything but she did know I had left the WSB and that I was going after you. I guess she talked to Sean after I had. The fact that he had a black eye and a split lip after I left, she knew I was angry with him. She told me Sean admitted to leading you to believe you were in danger. Are you sure the DVX would be coming after you?"

"I only thought that because Sean told me they were," Anna admitted. "Faison was my contact, if he's dead I don't even know if he told anyone else who I was. What my name was he used the code name White Rose for me."

"Anna I don't think anyone is coming after you."

"Are you sure?" If he was right they were free to live their life where ever they wanted and they wouldn't have to look over their shoulder waiting for whoever to finally come after them.

"I trust O'Reilly. I don't think she would have bothered telling me that unless she thought it was true."

"So we are free. We can do whatever we want?"

"I want to stay here until after our baby is born, after that. When you're ready we can pick where we want to start our life together, it can be anywhere. Maybe somewhere new, somewhere neither of us have been before."

"This is really happening. You're really here."

"And I'm not going anywhere, I love you and I'm never leaving you again."

...

That night Anna watch her husband get into her bed, he had lost weight since she had last seen him. He hadn't exaggerated what he had gone through while they were apart. After Filomena had left they had talked more about what they had both done to get through the day without the other. Robert cuddled in beside her and put his hand on her belly. "Daddy's here little one, mommy took me back. I can't wait to meet you," then he kissed her belly. Anna wiped away a tear as he looked up at her. "We talked about a family but until I saw you today the idea of being a father hadn't really sunk in. Now I can't wait."

"You are going to an amazing father, our baby is very lucky."

Robert moved closer, brushing her lips with his, "Having you as a mother is what makes her lucky."

Anna smiled, "You think it'll be a girl?"

"I didn't understand most of what Felimena said about that but she does seem very sure the bambina will be a girl," he said with a smile. "I'm not going arguing with her."

Anna hands slid around his neck holding him close, "Kiss me." There was such tenderness when their lips met, her hand slid down his back needing him close, needing to feel his body against hers. Why was he holding back? She stroked his cheek, then he looked her in the eye. "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure, I mean is it alright?"

Anna smiled realizing what he was worried about. "We aren't going to hurt the baby."

Robert smiled, of course, she knew he was thinking that he smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'm still taking my time." He kissed her neck, "We have some catching up to do and you will know just how much I've missed you." Oh, how she loved this man. He trailed kissed up her neck then whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful. I love you, Anna."

"Oh Robert, I love you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had three months since Robert had come back to her. Anna sat up in bed watched him sleep, the moonlight washing over him from the little window in their bedroom. Living with him in this little cottage has been so wonderful, it's like a dream. They would start their days with a walk around the village, then Robert usually would go and help on one of the small farms, just helping out where ever they needed an extra hand. They both felt like they had been taking in by this little community and that was his way of giving back. Now when the people in the village talked about her, she knew they were talking about how she had come here to wait for her husband to return. Anna was sure Filomena had a lot to do with that being enough of an explanation.

Robert is being so wonderful, having him here she knows has made these last months easier on her. When she was tired and couldn't sleep it was his tenderness that always settled both her and the baby. Anna had been so lost without him, they still hadn't known each other a year but in that short time, he had become her everything. After finding that kind of connection she had felt empty without him. It was their little one that gave her purpose, without the baby Anna knew she would have given up. As it was, there for a while Anna knew she hadn't been taking care of herself like she should be to ensure a healthy baby. Late one night it had been Robert's voice she heard laying in bed, 'take care of our little one, Luv,' he had said. Anna remembers the tears that came, she had known he wasn't there that he didn't even know there was a baby, but it had seems so real. She knew she had to start eating better, she had to try and find ways to sleep, and she did.

Tonight their little one was who was keeping her awake so Anna sat rubbing her very swollen belly, the baby would be coming soon. Earlier that week she had received a letter from Sean. So far she hadn't opened it, she wasn't she if she wanted to read it. When she had mentioned the letter to Robert, he had said it was up to her if she wanted to read it. Anna stroked Robert hair, trying to decide if she wanted to know what Sean had to say. They were making plans for a new life Robert had already applied a few different places, he wanted to stay in law enforcement. The most promising sounding one was in upstate New York. They both loved the idea of starting their life together somewhere new, a new family, new job. Anna smiled, thinking about it. They had even agreed that when Anna was ready she could pursue whatever she wanted to, but for now, Robert wanted her to stay home with their baby, maybe babies if there were more to come. Anna loved that as much as Robert wanted to take care of her, he understood her need to do things for herself.

"We're starting our new life I don't want the past hanging over us," she said quietly. Anna kissed his forehead then got out of bed to get the letter from Sean.

Anna put on her robe and left the bedroom, she turned on the light in the little sitting room, then got the letter from the shelf she had put it on. As she sat Anna pulled a blanket over her legs, she opened the letter then read;

Anna,

I understand congratulations are in order, O'Reilly told me that you and Robert are expecting a baby. I know Robert will never forgive me for what I did. I never wanted you to get hurt, not how you were. I know now the type of pain I cause you both was worse than any physical pain you were in. I saw what it did to him. I can only imagine how you were affected. Robert was my friend and all I cared about was that you both had broken the rules. I wanted to keep the best team I have ever seen together. Instead, I lost the two of you and the Swede. I'm sure Robert has told you what I did, how I betrayed you. Anna I don't expect either of you to ever forgive what I did.

You had such potential and I pushed you so hard, I wanted the best you could do and you never let me down. You would have had an amazing career with the WSB. You and Scorpio would have been legions. Never let anyone make you feel like you failed as an agent, we know the truth. Make them know you choose love, I don't understand it but I now see that what you and Robert have is something special. I hope you two will be very happy and that you have a wonderful life together. I know you will have a beautiful little family. Anna, I know I was wrong not to let you leave when you and Robert first asked. I am sorry for the pain I know I've caused.

Regretfully,

Sean Donely

When she was done reading she put the letter down on the end table, she would leave it there, if Robert wanted to read it he could. Anna didn't know how Sean letter made her feel. Clearly, Sean was not expecting or even looking for forgiveness. He wants her to know he had made mistakes, she thought he might actually regret what he had done, maybe. Anna wasn't sure if this was Sean's way of trying to make amends or if this was just to make himself feel better, like the money. Anna decided this was just another step to putting this all behind them.

She got up, shut off the lamp then went back to bed. Anna knows she needed to try and get some sleep but someone had other plans and kicking was her very hard in the side. "I know you'll be here soon. That's why mommy needs some sleep," Anna said rubbing her belly right where the baby was kicking.

"I thought that might be why you got up," Robert said sounding sleepy.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Robert moved lower in their bed and propped his head up on one elbow while rubbing Anna's belly with the other hand. "Hi little one, it's me, daddy." Anna smiled when the baby kicked right where his hand was, she was sure their baby already knew his voice. "I know we've talked about this sweety, you have to let mommy get some sleep. I know you're excited about finally getting to meet us, we're excited too." Robert spoke in such a soft tune, Anna knew it helped settle the baby. "You are already so loved. You just relax in there, it's should only be a couple more weeks before we finally get to see each other." Robert kissed Anna's belly, "Goodnight sweetheart." He looked up at Anna her eyes were already closed, "You need some sleep too Luv."

"I will try, but I think I need you on your side." Robert smiled and turned taking her in his arms, the last few weeks she had found it easiest to fall asleep in his arms with a few pillows strategically placed for the best support. "I read Sean's letter, I think he regrets what he did to us but doesn't seem to expect us to forgive him. I left it out if you want to read it."

"Mmm. I might but right now I want you to try and get some sleep." He started rubbing her belly again.

"I wanted to read it before the baby came, keep that all in the past. Once the baby's here I want us to focus on the next stage of our life."

"I couldn't agree more. Now close your eyes Luv, we can talk more about this tomorrow." He smiled feeling her already drifting off to sleep. He didn't care what Sean had wanted to tell her but he was glad she wanted to deal with it now. They had both felt so lost without the other now all they wanted was to move one with as little baggage from this part of their lives as they can. He stroked her hair, when he was sure she was sound asleep he let himself fall back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robert ran all the way back from the farm he was helping at. The news had come that Anna had gone into labour and he wanted to be there for her. He went to Filomena's first, that was where they had planned to have the baby, the midwife should already be there. As soon as he opened the door he heard Anna cry out in pain. As quickly as he could he got washed up then turned to the spare room. He opened the door slowly and was greeted by a flood of Italian, he didn't know what the midwife was saying but he got the impression she didn't want him there. Anna's face was flush, her hair damp with perspiration. Robert moved past the two other women in the room, he didn't care what they were saying. Robert stroked her hair, "I'm here Luv." Then he started moving the pillows that were behind her, then sat down behind her supporting her body with his.

The other women must have noticed the change in Anna as soon Robert sat with her, the midwife no longer sounded upset. "Yes Roberto, you help," Filomena smiled at him. Now that Anna had relaxed some the midwife seemed more at ease, she knew a stressed mother can make the delivery harder. When the time to push came, Anna was ready. She might feel like she had no strength left, but she found strength in Robert's words. "Just breath Luv, she'll be here soon. You are such an amazing woman." The words whispered in her ear between her cries of pain gave her strength. He was here, they were together and they were about to welcome their baby into this world. "Push Anna, just a little more. You can do it, soon you will be holding our baby." Then they heard the baby cry, Anna was crying the pain had passed, now she just wanted to see the baby.

Once the baby had been cleaned up a little Filomena turned to them, carrying a blanket with their baby wrapped safely inside. "Oh the Bambina, she beautiful." Then she handed Anna the baby, Robert was still sitting behind her, looking over her shoulder they saw their daughter for the first time together. Robert couldn't believe how amazing all of this was, here in Anna's arms was their daughter. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her, a few tears slipped from his eye.

"Oh, you are precious." Anna touched her face softly. "I am so glad you are finally here, Robin. Your daddy's here too, he didn't want to miss this."

Robert reached around to touch Robin. He ran his finger along Robin's cheek then stroked her dark hair with his thumb. "Hi little one, I'm your daddy." The baby squirmed in Anna's arms a little as if she was responding to his voice. "I can tell already, she is going to be beautiful, just like her mother." Anna turned enough so she could kiss him. "I never dreamed I could be this happy. I have the woman I love as my wife and she just gave me the most amazing gift, a baby girl. Oh Anna, I love you."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I can wait. Holding you and looking into her little face, I'm good right where I am." Anna smiled and snuggled in a little more, she was starting to feel tired. "When you're ready to sleep I'll take Robin."

Later that evening Robert stood in the dimly lit room holding a sleeping baby, watching her mother slept. He came very close to losing this, if he hadn't needed to understand what had really happened he wouldn't have come looking for Anna and forgiveness. "I almost let someone tear apart your family before you got here Robin. I want you to know I'll never leave again. Until your mommy came into my life I didn't know I wanted this. Now I can't think of anything better little one."

"Darling, bring her here." Robert looked up from Robin's face to see Anna smiling at him. "Is she still sleeping."

"Yes," he looked back down at Robin. "You and mommy had a big day, I think she wants to hold you again." Robert sat on the edge of the bed and past her to Anna. "She's perfect," Robert said and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"You being here with me for this is perfect. I was sure I had lost you forever." Anna looked at the baby now in her arms then back at Robert, "Then you were there, walking towards me. Touching my belly, talking to our baby. There was no anger, just love. You knew the truth."

"When I found out what Sean had done, that you were only doing your job. All I could think about was finding you, I knew I would do whatever it took to get you back. Then I saw you, the joy that washed over me when I realized you were pregnant. I had found you and we were going to have a baby."

"And here she is." Anna stocked Robin's cheek, then her hair. "I love how soft her hair is."

"She must have your hair," Robert said as he tucked some behind her ear. "Are you hungry? Filomena told me I had to make sure you ate something."

"Yeah, I could eat a little something. I should try feeding this little one again too," Anna said as Robin started to fuss in her arms.

Robert kissed her then stood up, "I'll be right back." Robert left the room and saw Filomena sitting at her kitchen table, she smiled up at him then got up and started putting together a plate of food for Anna. Since Robin had been born she had been looking in on them but was mostly just leaving the little family on their own. Robert was thankful that she had picked up a fair amount of English and they could communicate fairly well now. "Anna's going to try feeding Robin again."

Filomena looked up smiling, "Good, that is good. Roberto, sit." There was a plate ready for him as well.

Robin was really starting to fuss now Anna was trying to position Robin so she would feed. Finally, when she starting suckling Anna smiled, "I knew you were just being stubborn before, you're clearly a Scorpio." She stroked Robin's hair as she ate, struck by how truly amazing this was.

Robert ate quickly then pick up the tray with Anna's supper on it. When he entered the room he saw them in the dim light and smiled. Could anything be more beautiful than this? Anna looked up and smiled at him, Robin was still contently eating. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, I was wrong." Anna smiled at him, he put the tray aside for now and sat beside Anna, just watching mother and daughter.

After Robin had gone back asleep Robert put her in the bassinet while Anna ate. He sat and started rubbing her back then put the tray down when she was done. "So I have a little bit of news. I got the job in Port Charles. I got the letter earlier today. They want me there in six months, a little before the current commissioner retires."

"So we are going to Port Charles? I know it will be wonderful." Sitting there together watching their baby girl sleep they knew nothing would stop them now. This was just the beginning of what was sure to be the best adventure either of them could have ever dreamed of.


End file.
